


Don’t bite the hand…(That jerks you)

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: "Are you trying to bite me?"





	Don’t bite the hand…(That jerks you)

Leonard was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, watching the rain splatter against the window as he drank his coffee. Jim wandered in and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Got enough coffee with that creamer?” Leonard asked without so much as glancing over at Jim.

“Not all of us like our coffee as black as we like to think our soul is,” Jim answered as he moved to stand next to his boyfriend and took a sip of his coffee.

“I prefer to actually enjoy the flavor of my coffee without watering it down with sugar and dairy.”

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a bit of a snob when it comes to your coffee and liquor?”

“I do believe you point it out semi regularly, while ignoring that you benefit from it.

“Benefiting from it is beside the point. You’re still a coffee and liquor snob.”

Leonard rolled his eyes again, putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders. Jim leaned into him as they stood in comfortable silence drinking their coffee. After about fifteen minutes, Jim set his mug aside, turning his head and pretending to try to bite Leonard’s hand.

“Are you trying to bite me?” Leonard asked offhandedly.

“Yes.”

“Why?” He looked at Jim, raising an eyebrow.

Jim looked back at Leonard and grinned. “I’m a piranha. They’re from the Amazon.”

Leonard tried not to laugh as he drank the last bit of his coffee before taking one of Jim’s hands and lightly biting it.

“Nerd.”

“What kind of insult is that?”

“A factual one. You’re a nerd.”

“Says the man who ran into a wall yesterday because he had his nose so buried in a comic book.”

“At least I wasn’t the one who spilled coffee all over the counter because I was staring at my boyfriend’s ass.”

“You were the one walking around naked in the first place.”

“And you know how I feel about clothes.”

Leonard glanced down, then back up at Jim’s face. “Yeah, I’m well aware of how much you hate them.”

“Besides, you like my ass without them.”

“I like your ass with them too.”

“Allow me to rephrase, you like my ass better without them.” He stepped away from Leonard and wiggled his hips.

Leonard grabbed Jim’s hips and pulled him closer. “Are you done teasing me now?”

“It depends. Is it working?” Jim turned his head and smirked.

Leonard pulled Jim tighter against him, leaning closer. “I don’t know. You tell me.”

“Mister Happy wants to come out and play?”

Leonard turned him around as he said, “Call my dick that one more time and you won’t be seeing it for a week. Minimum.”

Jim pouted. “But King Richard wants to play…”

“I can’t believe I’m asking this.” Leonard let out a heavy sigh. “Why is yours a king and mine’s just mister?”

“Cause I’m a dick and you make me happy?” Jim shrugged.

“Well, I can’t argue with you there.”

“So…” Jim trailed a finger down the doctor’s torso and hooked it on the waistband of his pants. “Does _Prince_ Happy want to come out and play.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “You’re damn lucky I love you,” he said as he pulled the blond closer.

“Can I make the prince cry?”

“Not if you put it that way.”

“How about this.” Jim leaned closer to Leonard’s ear before continuing, “I want to lick you from base to tip and suck you till you can’t stand. I want to ride you until you come screaming my name. I want to feel your cum dripping out of me.”

“Sure you’re not going to be the one screaming my name? If I do recall, you’re very good at it. But please, do start putting that pretty mouth of yours to work.”

“If I didn’t think it’d get me in trouble, I’d tell you to blow me.” Jim kissed Leonard’s neck. “But, I do love the way you taste and all those little noises you make for me. The things I can do to you with my tongue alone.”

“You’ll be in trouble if you don’t get to it. Unless that’s what you want. Is that what you want, Darlin’? You want me to bend you over the table and spank you?”

“Would that make you happy?” Jim asked.

Leonard leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Very much. Would it make you happy?”

Jim let out a small whimper and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Leonard let go of him and gestured toward the table. “Go on then.”

Jim almost tripped over his feet as he scrambled to the kitchen table. He bent over it, spreading his legs just enough and shaking his ass as he glanced behind him. “Is this good?”

Leonard walked over, tilting his head as he looked the blond over. He traced a hand down Jim’s back and squeezed his ass. “It’s perfect, Darlin’. How many do you think you can take?”

“Five.” Jim rested his cheek against the table.

Leonard ran his hand over the curve of Jim’s ass before raising his hand and smacking Jim’s ass. Jim let out a surprised squeak. With each successive swat, his moans got louder. When Leonard’s hand landed on Jim’s ass for the fifth time, Jim whined, gripping the edge of the table.

“Alright?” Leonard asked lightly stroking the burning skin.

“Fantastic,” Jim sighed.

“Still want to put that pretty mouth of yours to use?”

Jim perked up a little, nodding as he slowly straightened up before sliding down onto his knees. He eagerly pulled Leonard’s pajama pants and boxers down. After looking up at the doctor and receiving a short nod, Jim wasted no time wrapping his hand around Leonard’s dick, giving it a few quick strokes. He let go, glancing up to see a small frown on Leonard’s face before trailing his tongue up the underside of the brunette’s cock. When he reached the head, he flicked his tongue over it, then wrapped his lips around it.

Leonard reached down and laced his fingers through Jim’s hair as the blond took more of him in his mouth. Jim looked up at him through his eyelashes as he took what he couldn’t fit of Leonard dick in his hand and started bobbing his head.

“Fuck, Jim,” Leonard groaned.

Jim pulled off for a moment and answered, “You’re more than welcome to.”

“Later.”

Jim took Leonard’s cock back in his mouth and resumed bobbing his head. After a few minutes, Leonard tugged Jim’s hair lightly.

“Off, and bend over the table,” Leonard ordered.

Jim pulled away and stood, leaning over the table again. He heard Leonard walk away and frowned. A minute later, Leonard returned, setting a bottle of lube and a hand towel next to Jim and kissing his shoulder.

“Are you really gonna fuck me on the kitchen table?” Jim asked.

“Are you opposed?”

“Not at all. Just a little surprised.”

Leonard nudged Jim’s legs further apart and applied a little lube to his fingers. He rubbed his fingers over Jim’s asshole before slowly pressing two fingers in. Jim reached out, gripping the edge of the table whining as his boyfriend began working his fingers in and out. Leonard leaned down, kissing along Jim’s shoulder.

“You look so good like this, darlin’. So damn good,” Leonard murmured as he added a third finger.

Jim rocked his hips back against Leonard’s hand with a moan. Leonard smiled against his damp skin, pressing another kiss to it. After a few minutes, he pulled back, withdrawing his fingers. Jim looked over his shoulder at him and frowned until he saw Leonard applying some lube to his cock. When Leonard pressed the tip against the tight ring of muscle, Jim dropped his head back against the table. The doctor slowly eased into Jim’s ass before giving a slow thrust.

“Bones,” Jim moaned.

“Yeah?” Leonard ran his lubricant free fingers through Jim’s sweaty hair as he set a slow pace.

Jim’s eyes fluttered shut as he mumbled, “Can’t remember.” He frowned a minute later when his boyfriend paused and pulled his hand out of his hair.

“Straighten up a little,” Leonard said as he worked to manipulate Jim’s body so it was pressed more to his.

Jim snorted. “Not sure you can say that when your dick’s in my ass.”

Leonard rolled his eyes as Jim got settled leaning forward on his hands. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jim’s neck. “You’re sure as hell lucky I love you.”

“You’ve mentioned that,” Jim smiled as he turned his head and kissed Leonard, moaning against his lips as the brunette resumed thrusting. He jumped, startled, when Leonard’s hand that still had some residual lubricant on it took hold of his aching cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“So good, sugar,” Leonard panted against Jim’s lips.

Jim just smiled and let out a whine when Leonard swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, then again when the brunette let go.

“Just want to avoid having too much clean up,” he explained kissing Jim’s shoulder as he moved the towel in front of Jim, then took the blond’s dick in his hand again. Leonard shifted slightly, grinning at the whimper Jim gave when his dick brushed against the blond’s prostate.

“Babe,” Jim whined.

“Yeah?” Leonard hummed softly against Jim’s neck.

“‘M close.”

“You gonna come for me? You’re so pretty when you do.”

Jim whimpered as his head fell forward and his cock twitched before he came. Leonard followed moments later with a groan, forehead leaned between Jim’s shoulder blades and gripping the blond tighter. Jim came back to himself first and lightly stroked Leonard’s arm. After a few minutes, Leonard pulled his softening cock out of Jim’s ass and turned the blond around, kissing his cheek.

“Your turn to clean up,” he winked at Jim before walking away.

“Now that was just unfair!” Jim called after him.

“Perfectly fair. He who comes first cleans up.”

“I don’t like you sometimes.” He trailed after Leonard to the bathroom where the brunette was cleaning up.

“You’re right, you love me.” Leonard looked over at him, then raised an eyebrow. “You’re leaking.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Jim answered rolling his eyes as he took the damp washcloth from him.

Leonard kissed his cheek before he walked away. When Jim walked back out to the kitchen, Leonard was back his boxers and pajama pants and wiping down the kitchen table with surface cleaner.

“Thought you said I was in charge of cleaning up.” Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard from behind, resting his chin on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Decided I’d be nice. Plus, I wanted to make sure it was properly cleaned.” Leonard turned around, putting an arm around Jim. “You alright?”

“Fantastic,” Jim grinned.

“Put some pants on and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Or you could just make breakfast and I don’t put pants on.”

Leonard looked back at him, unimpressed. “Pants, or I’m not cooking you breakfast.”

“Pancakes?”

“If I say yes, will you put pants on?”

Jim sighed melodramatically, “Fine.”

Leonard rolled his eyes as Jim pressed a kiss to his lips, then walked off.

“You’re staring at my ass again,” Jim laughed as he walked away.

“So what if I am?”

Jim looked over his shoulder and winked before continuing on to the bedroom. Leonard just shook his head and laughed as he turned and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
